This invention relates to devices for repairing damaged cloth and more particularly to devices for removing snags from cloth items such as garments, curtains and upholstery.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide a very durable, long lasting snap repair tool that is capable of being readily manufactured.
This and other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following disclosure of a preferred and alternate embodiments.